Season 8
A war has about broken until the Dexteras recreate RWC (Retired Wrestler Clones). Can The Sinistras topple there designs and win another championship or will the Dexteras win once again with machine! Don't make the finals unless you are Samman after 30 matches. See Created Season 8 Finals *Dexteras: 17 *Sinistras: 13 *Ties: 0 Match 1: Clone Cossack (DEX) vs. SerpentSena (SIN) THe clone of Colonel Cossack starts off against the better serpent and younger brother of Sir Serpent. Round one, and Cossack recites his Crushing Poem while hitting Sena, but Sena pulls out The X-Saber Strike and pulls it quick. Cossack forms the Massive Overload, but short circuts and Sena goes for the pin. Match 2: The Smash (DEX) vs. Lucks Umptillion (SIN) The Stash's Clone, The Smash faces off against Lucks Umptillion, Bucks' clone of himself. The Smash punches Lucks hard, but his pockets are stuffed with Gold and it doesn't hurt him. In the 2nd Round, Clone Cossack and The Smash get in a fight from the sidelines, so Luks hits him many times. So The Stash puts him in a submission hold to end the round. Luks Umptillion tries havig Smeeve, his henchman, drop cash on The Smash, but he doges, allowing The Smash to go for the pin with the Super Squeeze! Match 3:Mini Man(DEX) Vs. The Mad Twitcher(SIN) A Slamming Season Has Passed,As The Modest Dextera Takes The Mad Twitcher.In Round 1,The Mad Twitcher Calls The Sinistras To Come Beat Up Mini Man,The Way They Beat Fan Favorite Chester.Mini Blows A Whistle,And Suddenly,The Dexteras Enter The Ring As Well!In Round 2,Its A Royal Thumble As The Dexteras And Sinistras Fight.Mini Man Tries To Hit The Mad Twitcher,But He Cant Stop Twitching And Tires Mini Man.Eventually,The Royal Thumble Ends With The Planetaries Winning,And The Dexteras Down.Mini Man Is About To Be Defeated With The Twitch Attack,But Chester Hits The Mad Twitcher With A Baseball Bat To Make Mini Man Win. Match 4: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. Sick Vick (SIN) Good/Bad Guy returns to face Sick Vick. Vick sneezes all over Good/Bad Guy, but he is unaffected and hits back. In the next round, Vick turns Inside-Out, but Good/Bad Guy says it's awesome and the round end with a head-on collision. Sick Vick tries putting Good/Bad Guy to the mat with a giant shot, but Good/Bad Guy smacks it out of his hands and says his mom signed him up for nasel sprays instead and pins Sick Vick! Match 5: Mahi Mahi Mindy (DEX) vs Hair Banger (SIN) The Punk rocker will get his first match vs the protector of fish. Mahi starts off by punching Hair over and over again. Round two Hair comes back by screaming in Mindy's ear. Round 3 finishes off when Mindy who is still disoriented by the screaming Hair hits her with his guitar then ends the match when he uses the mosh mash to slam Mindy across the ring. Match 6: Twitchy (DEX) vs Rolf The Reaper (SIN) Twitchy comes back to fight the mos depressed person in the TWF. Twitchy hopes he can make Rolf smile by the end of the match. Round one is when Twitchy starts Twitch Punching Rolf but Rolf seems unaffected by the punches. Rolf is sounding depressed and Twitchy starts crying. Twitchy starts feeling better when Hippie comes in holding Spiders. Round 3 is a quick finish where right out of the gate Twitchy hits the feared Spiders. Match 7: Sergeant Cromwell (SIN) vs Mei Lei the Combat Panda (DEX) A long time rivarly finally finds it way to the ring as the combat master of Porpoistan faces off against the merciless amry drill sergeant. But who exactly is better at the training? Mei Lei takes an early lead but Cromwell fights back twice as hard and when the whipping starts, the panda's on the ropes! The Dextera tries to gain some sort of comeback and finds it through the Melee Overload. But experienced as she is, she's not match for Cromwell when she falls for one of his obstacle course traps, and ends up paying for the mistake when the Sinistra pins her with the Corporal Punishment. Match 8: Sergeant Cromwell (SIN) vs Caligula (DEX) Confident after his victory, Sergeant Cromwell decides to challenge the coffee connisseur of the Dexteras, declaring that "the British are spineless wimps,!" Caligula fights back to defend his honor, but warns Cromwell that not all brits are like that slimy snakeman, Sir Serpent. The sergeant pushes his luck and gets a first hand experience of the Full Blend. But after hearing that "that coffee move was the foulest thing I ever did endure!", Caligula's confidence is shaken. Cromwell takes advantage of this fact and treats the Dextera opponent to some real man work, via Give me 50! Tired and drained both physically and psycologically, Caligula is pinned, and Sergeant Cromwell adds another win to his own, and the Sinistras', roster. Match 9: Kuhawrjee(DEX) Vs. Mecha Man(SIN) Its The New Dextera Artist Against The Scrap Metal The Sinisteras Call Mecha Man.In Round 1,Kuhawrjee Gets Clobbered By Mecha Man,But Uses A Giant Pencil To Block The Attacks.In Round 2,Mecha Man Uses The Shaking Storm (Imitation Of The Shooting Star) To Nearly Pin Kuhawrjee,But He Pulls Together And Pins Mecha Man With A Huge Eraser. Match 10: Sootacho And Mech(DEX) Vs Darkflame And Hades(SIN) The New Dexteras Debut Is Against The New Sinisteras New Wrestlers.Round One Starts With A Bang,As Mech Hits Hades Rapidly Until Hades Is Down.Meanwhile,Sootacho Is Having A Hard Time Fending Off Darkflame And His Evil Magic.In The Final Round,Mech Proves His Loyalty By Taking On Darkflame,While Sootacho Rests.Darkflame Becomes Tired And Mech Keeps On Hitting Him.Too Bad Darkflame Pulled Together His Special Move, Skeletal Slammer To Defeat Mech In One Blow. Sootacho Regains His Power And Uses His Move, The Bear Bang Basher,To Win It For The Dexteras. Match 11: Chef Kodabo(DEX) Vs. The Mad Twitcher(SIN) Its The New Dextera Chef Vs The Twitchy Sinistera Badman,The Mad Twitcher.Round 1 Starts With Kodabo Feeding Twitcher Laxatives,Which He Put In A Muffin,But Twitcher Cant Keep It In His Hands Due To His Massive Twitching.In The Final Round,Twitcher Remembers What The Doctor Said Before The Match: Stay Active And You Wont Get A Twitch Attack. Kodabo Then Uses The Starbucks Slammer,So He Gives Twitcher A Coffee,Making Him Not Being Able To Do A Twitch Attack.Kodabo Then Uses The Carmell Clobbering To Win. Match 12: Paranormally (DEX) vs Anila (SIN) Its a shadow battle as the mysterious Paranormally faces off against the Apache Indian Anila. Round 1 is Para and Anila hunting each other down in the darkness waiting for the next strike. Round 2 is no different until Para steps on a twig and Anila strikes! Round 3 causes chaos when Paranormally breaks out his newest weapon, a crystal ball. He throws the ball causing smoke to get in Anila's eyes. Para takes the opportunity to hit the Ghost Smile and win the fight. Match 13: Mech And Chef Kodabo(DEX) Vs. The Juggernaught And Lord Shadow(SIN) Its A Clash Of Steel When Its The Powerful Kodabo And Mech Against The Sinistera Powerhouses,Lord Shadow And The Juggernaught.Round One Starts With The Juggernaught Vs. Mech.Mech Rapidly Confuses The Juggernaught By Racing Across The Arena Back And Forth.He Then Knocks The Juggernaught Out.In Round Two, Chef Kodabo Gets Hit By Lord Shadows Magic Making Him Sleep.But Mech Is Able To Sneak Behind Lord Shadow And Pin Him. Match 14: Sootacho(DEX) Vs. Mecha Man(SIN) Its The All Natural Against The Man-Made When Sootacho Squares Off Against The Mini Man Mecha.Round 1 Starts With Mecha Man Charging His Battery(The Sinisteras Frogot To) While Sootacho Hits Him Down.In Round 2,Mecha Man Is Done Charging And Blasts Sootacho With His Most Powerful Move,The Bomet Rusher To Almost Win.Sootacho May be Down, But He Manages To Call Upon Nature,And Suddenly,A Tree Grows Below Mecha Man,Tearing Through The Metal,Therfore,Destroying Him. Match 15: Bucks Gazillion(SIN) Vs. Sootacho(DEX) Its Pure Nature Against The Unhealthy Bucks Gazillion.Round 1 Starts With Steve Coming In With A Plow,Destroying A Forest.Sootacho Gets Sooo Mad,He Tears The Plow Apart,And Knocked Steve Out.In The Final Rpund,Sootacho Is Looking Like Hes Gonna Win,But Bucks Drops A Bag Of Money On The Kind Bigfoot,Scoring A Big Sinistra Victory. Match 16: Headmaster Bill (DEX) vs. Scoutmaster Scott (SIN) The rule follower and maker Headmaster Bill is back and faces the loud Scoutmaster Scott. Bill takes the upper hand, showing Scott how to play fair, Scott sets a trap for Bill, but is hit with the Gavel Grinder. Scott sets one final trap, but is too late for that as Bill pulls a win with the Headmaster Court Attack! Match 17: Max Overload (DEX) vs. The Lost Viking (SIN) The Electricfing Dextera Max Overload comes to put a loss in The Lost Viking's table, Max easily beats The Lot Viking, having him in the ropes, but The Lost Viking uses his brutality by using the Berseker Fury, Max is in trouble, but with help for The Stash's training for these many seasons, Max comes back for the win! Match 18: Dexstar (DEX) vs. Bucks Gazillion (SIN) It's the Star-loving Dexstar against the snobby rich person Bucks Gazillion. In the first round, Dexstar is landing some hard hits on Dexstar, so he tries to drop a bag of cash on Dexstar. But he dodges it and Dexstar ends the round. In the next round, Bucks Gazillion is constantly dropping bags of cash on Dexstar, but Dexstar dodges all of them and Bucks Gazillion stops, starts hitting Dexstar and wins the Second Round. In the final round,Bucks Gazillion drops a HUMONGUS bag of cash on Dexstar that is impossible to dodge, for it is bigger than the whole ring. It falls on both of them. Dexstar gets up and pins Bucks Gazillion. Match 19: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) It's the 12-year old Good/Bad Guy against the 4,501-yaer old Queen Nefercreepy. Good/Bad Guy is able to gain the advantage in the first round, but Queen Nefercreepycomes back by using a sand curse and gets sand in Good/Bad Guy's eyes. In the final round, Queen Nefercreepy drops a pyramid on Good/Bad Guy, expecting to give her the win. But good/Bad Guy gets angry while in the pyramid. He smashes a hole in the pyramid and finishes her off. Match 20: The Disrespecter (SIN) vs. Dexstar (DEX) The sneaky Disrespecter is back in the ring and faces-off with Dexstar. Dexstar attacks first, having the clear lead, but Cheeko comes and throws a chair at the ref, with the ref out, The Disrespecter turns into his second form and uses the Toliet Paper Tundra, having the ring covered in toliet paper and Dexstar mummified. Dexstar was able to break free, and beat up The Disrespecter, but Cheeko drops hundreds of anvils, unable to escape, Dexstar is beaten up bad and The Disrespecter pins him. Match 22: The Disrespecter (SIN) vs. Athletic Luke (DEX) Athletic Luke comes to chalk up another win for the Dexteras and The Disrespecter has come once again to end a losing streak for the evil Sinistras. The Disrespecter uses his disrespecting skills on Luke but it doesn't work, so he had Cheeko and Steve hit Luke with golf clubs, Luke is wondering why isn't The Disrespecter disqualified, he figured out that Bucks sent him on a vacation to Hawaii. Luke isn't looking so good, as he too beaten to go one, The Disrespecter pins him. Match 23: The Disrespecter (SIN) vs. Good/Bad Guy (SIN) The Sinistra are in a roll as their cheating ways are coming handy. Good/Bad Guy is in to end it, but The Disrespecter isn't allowing that, so he instantly turns into his second form and uses The Pie Power, leaving Good/Bad Guy covered in pie. Good/Bad Guy is getting angry, and turns into his monster form, but The Disrespecter gets him even more angry, Good/Bad Guy is getting furious, as he charges to The Disrespecter, Steve drops bags of cash on him(and on the ref) and Cheeko locks him in a freezer, with his hole body frozen solid, The Disrespecter is the winner. Match 24: Clone Cossack (DEX) vs. Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) Colonel Cossack's clone returns and battles mogul Mugsy Thumbscrew. Mugsy tries using his thugs in Round 1. In the 2nd Round, Clone Cossack crushes all of the thugs and puts Mugsy in a submission hold. In the final round, Mugsy tries the Mugsy Iron Whacker, but Clone Cossack survives and finishes Mugsy with the Cossack Crushings. Match 25:ROYAL THUMBLE.Mech And Kuhawrjee(DEX) Vs. Bucks Gazillion And Steve(SIN) The New Fan Favorite Mech Squares With His New Partner,Kuhawrjee.Round 1 Begins With Bucks And Steve Cheating,But This Group Of Dedicated Dexteras Came Prepared,So They Resist And Survive The Round.In The Final Round,Bucks And Steve Are Up To No Good Again,And The Dexteras Are Failing To Resist Any Longer.On The Ropes,The Two Wounded Dexteras Use Both Their Moves To Glue Bucks And Steve To The Mat! Match 26: Athletic Luke (DEX) vs. Kajudian (SIN) A typo allows Athletic Luke to have 1 more match this season against Kajudian. Kajudian tries to stomp on Athletic Luke, but Athletic Luke keeps on dodging. Athltic Luke then uses the Basketball Basher. Bucks Gazillion, however, is getting very creative after watching every Godzilla movie. He then gives him juice that lets him shoot small round rock-like objects at Luke and things start getting painful for Athletic Luke until he puts on a football helmet which blocks him until he can think of a plan. He then uses the Tennis Racket Ripper to hit the rocks back at Kajudian. Kajudian uses the Hellbringer, but Athletic Luke doesn't lose his cool due to having many nerve-racking times while playing sports. He then uses the Sporty Luke to win the match. Match 27: Comet Blue And Planetary Mars(SIN) Vs. Athletic Luke And Dim Eyes(DEX) Its Planetary Vs Dexteras In This Epic 28th Match.Round 1 Starts With Dim Eyes Chewing His Gum While Being Clobbered By Comet Blue.Meanwhile,Athletic Luke Is Also Having Troubles Fending Off Mars,Who Is Turning Up The Heat.Round 2 Begins With Dim Eyes Trapping Comet Blue In A Huge Bubble,Sending Him Away.Unfortunetly,Athletic Luke Overheats And Is Defeated.Mars Also Catches Dim Eyes On Fire,Then Pins Him,A Shocking Defeat For The Dexteras. Match 28: Freakshow (SIN) vs. Gill (DEX)-REMATCH The gross swamp monsters Freakshow and Gill come back in the ring to face-off in the epic rematch Gill cuts first, showing off some new gross out moves, Freakshow then uses the Swamp Slick Strike, sending Gill to the mat. Freakshow then uses The Regurgitator and Gill uses The Swamp Mud Flop, leaving the ring as a swamp, as Gill is distracted by the swamp, Freakshow goes for the pin. Giving the Sinistras another win. Match 29: Bee Boy (SIN) vs. Wasabi (DEX)-REMATCH The master of pop Bee Boy comes back in the ring facing Wasabi in a rematch. Bee Boy hits hard with both hits and words, Wasabi fights back, not letting him win again, but Bee Boy has learned some new tricks over time and come back with the Top Rockin Rocker, bringing the Sinistras another win. Match 30: Attila the Thumb (SIN) vs. Mr. Extremo (DEX) The daredevil of the Dexteras Mr. Extremo has come to beat Attila the Thumb, extremo style! Extremo shows off his jetpack once again near knocking Attila out of the ring, Attila fights back, but Extremo's stunts are coming in strong, Attila is in trouble, but when Extreme runs out of juice, Attila come and wins with the Bull Horn Basher. Now time to make the finals SamMan